For Hate's Sake
by VolantRedX
Summary: I see in her outrageous strength, with an inscrutable malice sinewing it. That inscrutable thing is chiefly what I hate; and I will wreak that hate upon her.


**For Hate's Sake**

Emma checked her watch again. Her contact still had a few minutes to show up. Still Emma was nervous. It had been the first time in days since she left the house and she couldn't help but feel this might be a trick. It wouldn't be the first time. Ever since _she_ ruined her life. Skitter, or Weaver, or whatever Taylor was calling herself. It didn't change anything. She was still weak, no matter what she wanted to pretend. To much of a coward to do her own dirty work. No she just got gussied up and got to go on TV and tell people her little sob story. Every appearance she did meant new hate mail, or phone calls, or people in her school giving her looks. Emma couldn't take it anymore, especially when she saw what it was doing to everyone else. She almost ended it herself, took the easy way out, but then she got the offer. It almost seemed to good to be true, and normally she would have said that it was for certain, but after all the rumours recently Emma would have believed anything. She checked her watch again. It was time.

Suddenly she became aware of someone watching her. No one else should be out this late though. Normally she'd be scared of attention this late at night, but even months after Skitter left town no one dared to commit crimes in her territory. Turning to look she noticed the figure make a gesture, the signal that they decided. So this was her contact. Making the sign with her hands to prove who she was, the figure walked up to her.

Under the light of the street lamp above them Emma could finally get a good look at her contact. She was tall, and well dressed, her features made her seem Mediterranean, and she was younger than Emma would have thought.

"You're Miss Smith?" Emma asked nervously.

"I am," came the reply. "You're Emma Barnes."

It wasn't a question but Emma nodded anyway. Her nervous feeling had only grown since the woman had appeared. Something about her set off alarms in Emma's head, but she had come too far to stop now.

"Good, then let's get down to business. You wish to become something more than you are, something far stronger. I know your history so I can guess at your motive. Still I wish to hear you say it, and answer honestly. I will know if you lie and if you do I will leave and you will never find me again."

Emma swallowed heavily. With a shuddering breath she answered, "I want to kill Skitter. I want to make her pay."

"Word is she's a hero now. The last best hope for the heroes to exist. Why would you want to kill someone like that?"

"I know what people say but I don't care. She ruined everything. I want to hurt her. I want revenge."

Miss Smith was quiet for a long time, and Emma was terrified that she had said something wrong, but then the woman smiled. "Good," reaching into her coat the woman pulled out a small vial of fluid. "Normally a vial of this level and power would cost 8 figures, and would come with some hefty strings. For you it's a gift, on the condition that you fulfil your dream."

"W-why?"

"You're not the only one that wants revenge." Miss Smith's eyes turned away, looking up at the city's skyline. "Skitter took away the one person I've ever loved in this world. I can not take what I want in return, there are far too many repercussions, but I can aid others. For her sake I give you the power you want. For our sakes I hope you succeed."

With that Miss Smith handed Emma the vial. "Drink it all at once. You will feel some discomfort, but when it is over you will feel the strength you need."

Emma looked down at the vial, it felt far heavier than something that small should have been. She turn back to thank the other woman but she had vanished. There was no going back, Emma knew. Drawing a deep breath she opened the vial and swallowed the contents. Suddenly her world blurred and her blood felt like fire. She fell to her knees and then Emma Barnes changed.

XxXXxX


End file.
